The light in your eyes
by Lys-Rayn
Summary: Mamoru met his fate. Usagi now feels lonely. Everyone tries to comfort her. Someone steps in and takes mamoru's place. Will Usagi Fall in love again and allow someone to take over mamoru's place? UxS Pls. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy and the Promise

The light in your eyes

"What!? You're going away again?!" Usagi complained. "I'm sorry Usagi but this is important to me. Motoki is getting married there in America. And I have to be there since I'm his best man." Mamoru explained to Usagi who was drinking in her ice tea. "Hmmm…. OK then. Just make sure nothing bad happens to you ok?" "I promise you.. I'll surely miss you." Mamoru said as he began hugging Usagi. "But you'll be far away long and you might forget about me" Usagi said as she hugged tighter. "I will never forget you as long as I can see you light in your eyes." Mamoru said and kissed her. _Mamoru, I don't want to let you go. Usagi, I don't want to go. But I have to be there to support Motoki._

It has been 5 days since Mamoru left. You know the routine. Usagi takes Mamoru to the airport; Usagi says "be safe". And Mamoru kisses Usagi before boarding the plane. (A/n: I'm too lazy to type the whole thing. Hope it's ok) "Usagi, take it easy. He'll be fine. Just trust in him ok?" Luna said while distracting Usagi from looking into a picture of them.

"I'm just worried Luna! I keep on having bad feelings about the airplane! What if the plane crashes?. Or..or…. What if… what if.." "USAGI!!! CALM DOWN!!! We've heard you for the 50th time!!!!" Rei said.. "But.." "Buts! Just stay calm and wait!" Mako said.

"How about we watch TV and I'll make something for us" Minako said.

Ami opened the TV and Minako went into the kitchen.. All of them were watching until a report came. "_We interrupt this program for the latest news report.. An airplane crashed just five days ago. Our reporters found out that the airplane's destination was to America. Our investigators found no survivors in or out the plane. We are terribly sorry for the passenger's families and we are sending all of them the things they left behind. This is the news report; I'm Jeffrey Martinez here on news TV." _Rei Turned the TV off as fast as she could. "No… This can't be. It's a lie. It's not true. Tell me it's not TRUE!!!!!!!!!" Minako dropped a plate and rushed to the living room. Everyone comforted Usagi. "I'm so sorry Usagi. It was uncalled for." Mako said. "yeah, This would have never happened if." Rei was cut off by Usagi. "I..i.. I Should have stopped him.. It's my fault." "it's not Usagi. Do you really want him to go?" Ami asked. "No… I didn't want him to go. But he looked so assuring that he does want to go. He said that it's for Motoki.." Usagi said then broke down into sobs. "Usagi, Stop crying. We're all sad for Mamoru's death. And we have to move on. We can't do anything for him. We're as sad as you are." Rei reassured Usagi. "But Rei… I can't stop.. I Love him so much. I don't want to lose him." "We know Usagi but.. Some things are meant to be this way. It's destiny. We can't change what is already in-store for us." Makoto said. "Usagi, what was the last thing Mamoru said to you?" Mako asked. "well, he said that he will love me forever and that he will never forget me as long as he sees the light in my eyes" Usagi answered. "That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard. And he meant that Usagi. Even if you can't see or we can't see him, it doesn't mean that he will never be with us again. He will dwell in our hearts as long as we remember him. He will Protect us from any danger and will always be with us" Minako said. Everyone was astounded by what Minako said. "Yeah Usagi. He will always be with us." Ami said. "Thanks guys. I'm really lucky to have you." They broke into a hug. Until Usagi looked out of the window. _Watch over me Mamoru. Protect me I mean protect us and always watch over us. _Mamoru's face appeared in the sky. "_It's a promise then. I'll watch over all of you Usagi. My love"_


	2. Chapter 2: The visit and the picture

"Seiya, did you do anything to make that plane crash?" Yaten asked eyeing Seiya. "wha….wha….. why'd ya think I'll do something like that?" Seiya asked as a sweat drop formed. "Well, You like (mainly love) Usagi and you will do anything to make Mamoru disappear and then you will take Mamoru's place in Usagi's heart" Taiki said, also eyeing Seiya. "WILL YOU STOP EYEING ME?!?!?! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Seiya screamed. "Oh really? Well, now's your chance to take her." "Yaten! Don't encourage him!" "Well, He loves Usagi right? Then now's his chance! Like we have anything else to do here except the photo shoot and the concert and the…" OK! OK! Just Stop mentioning it and let's visit Usagi." Taiki said and headed to the door. "Ooh.. While we're there, maybe we can get one of Usagi's friends to be our Girlfriends?" Yaten asked grinning. "how do you know that they are really there?" "Well, Usagi probably heard the news, Right? So they'll be there to comfort her right?" Yaten said. "You're right. Let's hurry." Taiki said excitedly. "That's fine with me as long as you don't flirt with Usagi." Seiya said. "Hmm…. I like Usagi for her Cheerful attitude." Yaten said. "Me too. I kind of like her cause she's sweet." Taiki said. "HEY!! SHE'S MINE!!" "Hey, she's a free woman.. That's why I should have her." Taiki said "Hey, I'm cuter then you guys, so she's mine!" Yaten said.. "Hey! I thought you'll go for her friends?" Seiya asked angrily.

"Yah. That doesn't mean we can't ask her out!" Yaten said. "but… but….. But…." Seiya started to say. All of them were quiet for awhile and then…. Yaten and Taiki Laughed! "Hahahahahaha!!! You should've seen the look on you face! Hahahaha" Taiki said. "Hahahaha! I mean, we like Usagi. But only a friend hahaha! We were just acting because we want to tease you and see the look on your face. Hahahahah!" Yaten said. Seiya sweat dropped as the two fell down the floor laughing. "You guys! You made me nervous!" Seiya said. "c'mon. Let's go. They might go somewhere and try to cheer Usagi up" Yaten said and walked out the door. "Hmm… Should we stop over and bring them presents or should we just go straight?" Taiki asked as he went into their car. "Hmm… Well, we can't keep Seiya waiting knowing that he's already excited" Yaten said as he pointed to Seiya. "HEY! I heard that!" a vein popped out of Seiya's head. "well, to be honest, I'm pretty nervous" Seiya confessed. The two looked at him and saw how serious he was. "You're right. I just realized now. We can't go asking the other's out since the terrible tragedy that Usagi is now experiencing." Yaten said. "Well, maybe we can comfort Usagi now and ask the girls out when Usagi feels better." Taiki suggested. "That can work but, knowing Usagi, it will be hard to deal with her." Seiya said. "Sigh" Said by all three of them. "And we call ourselves her friend. We should put aside the plans of asking them out and Comfort Usagi first ok?" Seiya asked. "I agree" "count me in." "So, let's go!" All three ran to the car and drove to Usagi's place.

"How will we comfort Usagi?" Yaten asked. "Hmm.. It does hurt a lot to learn that someone you love had passed away" Taiki said. "Is it that hard to calm a person down?" Seiya asked. "Well, it depends on your relationship with that person. If you're really close with them, then it's a little hard. If you're they're special friend, then It's that hard. If it's the person you really love, then it's super hard." Yaten explained. "Oh. Any ideas?" Seiya asked. All of them stayed quiet for a long time. None of them spoke for awhile seeing that all are lost in thoughts. The view was beautiful. The sky was blue. People were busy doing their own thing. _Usagi, I wonder if I'll able to win your heart now that Mamoru is gone. I'm not saying that i want him gone but, I just don't want to see you sad. I hope I'll be able to help you. I hope you'll understand how I feel about you. I've been keeping it inside of me. It has been locked away deep down in me. I hope that you will be able to set it free. I have been keeping it for too long. _Seiya thought as he looked up in the sky. Yaten noticed that he was looking at a picture of the three of them with a girl with long blond hair that was tied up in two buns on the top and was flowing down. Yaten also noticed that Seiya was eyeing the girl carefully. _Seiya, you really love her don't you? I hope that she'll take care of you. I hope that she'll keep you out of danger._

Author's note: hey all! This is my first time so pls. be honest with your review so I can change the things that are making this story bad. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The plan and Rei's ceremony

"Usagi, the food is ready!" Mako said. "Alright! I'm coming" Usagi replied and went to the dining room. "Are you guys sure you want to have a sleep-over here?" Usagi asked as she took a big sip into her iced tea. "Of course! We're worried about you and we want to make sure that you're ok. It'll be fun. We can do lot's of fun stuff right?" Minako said being excited. "Plus, we can get our stuff later after we eat. It's still the afternoon and we have lot's of time to prepare" Rei said. "Mmmm… ok. If you say so." "And we were kind of planning to have a sleep-over here before hehehe" Minako said. Everyone sweat dropped. "so you see, it's the perfect time since Minako said that SHE was planning it" Rei said. "HEY! I wasn't planning it! At least, not all of it. You also planned it right Mako?" Minako said while looking at Mako with puppy-dog face. "Eh? Why me?" Mako asked. "Because!" Minako said. Mako sweat dropped. "Whatever you say" "well, anyway, we should get going. We don't want to let the moon see us!" Ami said. "I'll see you guys later" Usagi said as she escorted them to the door. "We'll be back as soon as possible." Mako said. Usagi was now alone. She opened the TV and flipped to every channel. She found nothing was good so she closed it and just sat there.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Usagi jumped in surprise. "How fast can they prepare?" She went to the door and opened it. She found not the girls, but no other then the three star lights. "Hello Usagi. How are you today?" Yaten asked. "I'm fine. What are you guys doing here at this time of day?" Usagi asked. "Well, we wanted to visit you and to check up on you. We were worried about you." Seiya said. "We heard the news. I'm very sorry about that." Taiki said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M?!?! WERE ALSO SORRY ABOUT THAT REMEMBER!!!" Seiya shouted at Taiki. "Sorry about them. They're both caught up with something. Anyway, where are the others? Aren't here comforting you?" Yaten asked. "Hm? Oh, they'll be back. They're just getting they're stuff." Usagi answered. "What do you mean?" Seiya asked. "The girls wanted to sleep over here cause they're worried about me. And Minako wanted or was planning to have a sleepover here anyway so she's excited about it." Usagi said as she sweat dropped, remembering Minako's reaction. "Oh, so….. We'll get going since you have some other plans." Taiki said as he and the others headed out the door. "Oh? I was hoping that you guys will stay." Usagi said as she frowned. "Uhm.. We wouldn't want to spoil your sleep over." Yaten said. "Well, why don't you guys also sleep here?" Everyone looked beside Yaten and fell down anime style. "MINAKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE?!?!" Usagi screamed. "Well, I came back duh! Anyway, it will be fun having them around." Minako said, her eyes gleaming. "Huh? Uhm. Well, uhm………. We don't want to disturb you girls." Seiya said nervously. "Hmm… I think it's a good idea. It will be fun having you guys around and I'm sure the others will love to have you here." Usagi said with a smile. "Uhm… We….. Uh… How can I say this…" Taiki tried to say but nothing came up. "Hey, c'mon! I bet it's gonna be fun! And we came here to try and calm Usagi down right? Well, we can do this for her!" Yaten said and smiled. "Uhm… ok." Seiya said while he sweat dropped. "Count me in then." Taiki said. "Yay! We'll have so much fun! Oh… Hmm…. You have to get the stuff you need though" Minako said. "Yeah, you should. I'll fix and get extra things for you guys. We're all gonna sleep in the living room tonight so I better fix it up." Usagi said. "I'll help since I'm already here" Minako said and followed Usagi into a room. "Oh, you guys better hurry" Usagi said and disappeared again. Taiki and Seiya shot Yaten an evil glance. "What?" Yaten said and sweat dropped. "Never mind. We better get home. We promised remember? We should do this for Usagi." Seiya said and they all Went in the car and drove home. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Rei, Mako and Ami shouted in Unison. "Yeah. We invited Seiya, Yaten and Taiki to join our sleep over." Usagi said, having a sweat drop. "What did they say?" Rei asked. "They almost didn't want to but Yaten insisted them" Minako answered. "YESSS!!!!!" Mako shouted. "Hehehe" Usagi and Minako sweat dropped. "This is my chance to ask them out!" Rei said. "This is gonna be a weird night." Usagi whispered to Minako. "I agree. With Rei, She'll let nothing pass her." And the two nodded in agreement.

"Sigh. This is gonna be one weird night." The two said in Unison. "Rei, don't scare them off again. Act normal ok?" Minako said. "What do you mean by that Minako? Are you saying that I'm weird?" Rei said angrily. "N..N….No. Just that don't get too excited ok?" Minako answered. "Hmp." That was all Rei could say.

**Author's note: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading this. **


	4. Chapter 4:The locket and the Question

"Do we have everything we need?" Taiki asked. Seiya and Yaten nodded and went inside the car. "Well, at least Usagi is feeling well. And now, we can ask the others out." Yaten said happily. "That's fine with me. Just don't go dissing Usagi!" Seiya said furiously. "Oh c'mon! We don't want you to have all the fun with her!" Yaten said. "Yeah, it's not like you own her! Anybody can have her!" Taiki said while hiding a smile. "But…. But…… Y-y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u-u.. Oh I get it.. It's one of your jokes right?" Seiya said full of hope. "Hmmm…. It's not. I really like her." Yaten said. "Me too. She's just too sweet for you." Taiki said. "HEY!HEY!HEY! I told you! She's not yours!" Seiya asked angrily. And then again, silence came upon them. (A/N: what's up with them and silence? Are they related or something?) And then….. A burst of laughter came between the two. Seiya was dumbfounded. "We got you again!" Taiki said. "this will never get old!!" Yaten said in between laughter's. "Hey! You know me when it comes with her you know!" Seiya said while a vein popped out of his head. "Hahahahaha!!!! We know! That's why we keep on doing this! Hahahah!" Yaten said. "Grr..." "We better hurry. We can't let Usagi waiting." Yaten said. "And the others too." Taiki said. "Trying to change the subject eh? I won't let you!" Seiya said. "C'mon Seiya, You wouldn't want Usagi to be Stolen by us." Yaten asked sneeringly. "Hey! C'mon! I've been waiting for this day to come! Stop teasing me like that!" Seiya said annoyingly. "Ok. I Just hope you don't do it that fast." Taiki said. "Yeah, you have to wait for a little while for her to open up again." Yaten said. "Plus, we don't want her crying her eyes out. She's been through a lot so you have to understand" "I know. I have to be careful not to hurt her more." _Usagi, I just hope you'll accept me this time. I want to be with you always. _"Helloooo? Earth to Seiya?" Yaten said. Seiya noticed that Yaten was an inch away from his face. Silence… "Ya. Ya…Yaten, What are you DOING!" Seiya screamed that made Yaten fall backwards. "Hey! Be thankful that I was only worried about you! You were spacing out man!" Yaten said while scratching his head. "Hey! What's the entire ruckus over there?!" Taiki shouted. "Nothing" The two said in unison. "Well, we're here." Taiki said.

"They're here guys. Rei, behave yourself. Everybody, act natural." Mako said and everyone went to their places. Minako and Mako was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Rei was in the couch reading her Manga. Ami was watching TV and Usagi were setting up the table. "I wish you guys good luck "Taiki said. "You too." The two said. "Huh?" Seiya noticed a small box in front of Usagi's door step. Seiya picked it up and read the label. "_To: miss Usagi Tsukino" _Seiya read. "Let's give it to her once we're inside." Yaten said and rang the door bell. "C'mon in you guys" Usagi said and closed the door behind them. Everyone was looking at them with gleaming eyes. The three (actually four) sweat dropped. "Anyway, Usagi, We found this in front of your door step" Seiya said. Usagi reached for it. She already got it in her hand when it suddenly fell down. "Oh no. I'm still clumsy as usual" Usagi said and bent down. Usagi was about to reach for it when suddenly, she heard a faint music. Everyone was quite. Usagi was dumbfounded. Everyone stayed still. _What is this? Am I really hearing this? Is it really….. This music.. It.. it can't be.. how come it's here!_ Usagi reached for the box and opened it as fast as she could. _It is!_ Tears streamed down Usagi's eyes. The Star locket that Mamoru gave her was still playing the music. Everyone stood up and ran to Usagi (even the three guys ok!). She kept on crying and held the locket real tight. _No! I don't want to believe this! It's not true! It's all a lie! Once I wake up tomorrow, I'll see him and he'll call me odango. No!_

"Usagi" All of them said. But Usagi won't stop crying. "Usagi" Seiya whispered. It hurt him to see Usagi like this. He wants her to smile. He wants her pain to go away. Usagi just kept crying. To their surprise, Usagi went to Seiya and hugged him (she still continued to cry in his chest). Seiya was dumbfounded by this. "Usagi" Seiya whispered and hugged Usagi back. _Well, this is awkward. She chose Seiya. Does that mean.._ "Stop crying Usagi. It's gonna be fine." Rei Tried to come to her but she held on tight to Seiya. All of them were surprised by her action. She mostly holds on the one of the girls but this has never occurred before (well, duh! Cause the only ones there to comfort Usagi is Rei, Ami, Mako and Minako.). _What did I do? Why did I hold on to Seiya than on to Rei? Does that mean that I actually.. Might… be… able…to… Accept him? _ Seiya caressed Usagi's hair and cherished the moment. "Is it really happening?" Yaten whispered to Taiki. "I guess it is." "Rei, what is exactly going on? This has never been done by Usagi." Ami Asked. "Shhh… Stop crying now Usagi. It's gonna be fine. We're all here to comfort you." Seiya whispered to Usagi. Usagi calmed down a bit and stayed in Seiya's arms. She wouldn't let go no matter what.

"Oh? I'm sorry Seiya. I didn't mean to wet your shirt like that." Usagi said and wiped her tears. "Oh this? It's fine. I mean, I have another shirt anyway." Seiya said. _Oh man! What a lousy excuse I made._ Seiya gave a small laugh and helped Usagi up. "Thanks a lot." Usagi said and looked at the locket again. _Mamoru, are you still alive? How can they know about me? I mean, we have different surnames. And…. Are you?_


	5. Chapter 5:The spoil and the happening

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about that Seiya!" Usagi said. "I told you Usagi, it's ok.." _It does feel good when Usagi's on my arms. _Seiya thought with a grin. Having to experience that gave him lots of hope that Usagi's falling for him. _Urgh! Seiya! You do know that the grin you're having is noticeable? _Yaten thought as he sweat dropped. Seiya found everyone looking at him. He only noticed why they were staring at him when Usagi whispered it to him. "Hehehe. Sorry about that." Seiya said with a weak smile. _Darn it! I embarrassed myself in front of Usagi! I feel humiliated! _ "Sorry if it took so long. Someone was picky with the ingredients and Someone keeps on talking that made me distracted!" Everyone looked at Usagi. "Wha.. what?! I didn't do it! I was with you the whole time!" "Not her. I was talking about Minako!" Mako said and eyed Minako. "Sorry about that." "Let's forget about it and let's start eating!" Usagi said and sat down at the table. Everyone else followed. Seiya sat beside Usagi, Yaten sat beside Usagi, Ami sat beside Yaten, Taiki sat beside Ami, Minako sat beside Taiki and Makoto sat beside Minako and Rei sat in-between Mako and Seiya. (weird). The food prepared by Mako was delicious. Except that Usagi didn't eat that much. It was weird. Usagi usually finishes half the table. But now, she only finished.. well, like a normal person. "Usagi, I guess you lost your appetite when you heard the news?" Rei asked worriedly. "I guess so.. And I'm usually hyper. But now.. Something's not right…." Before Usagi can finish, she fell into Seiya's arms and went to sleep. The others who ate a lot also became dizzy and went to sleep. The only one's who were awake were Minako, Mako and the three lights. "What the?" Mako asked and checked and a vein popped out Mako's head. "MINAKO!!" "Ye..Yes?" "I found out what was in the food. I accidentally placed something bad because someone was talking and interfering!" 'I'm so sorry!" Minako said as Mako started chasing her around the room. After an hour and a half, all of them (the people who were left awake) stayed on the couch and watched TV. Usagi was lying down on the couch while her head was on Seiya's lap. "It's getting late. We should better sleep. Oh. Darn it! Where did Usagi leave those extra sleeping bags?" Mako said very annoyed. "Hmmm.. It's on the cabinet…. Minako knows which one." Usagi said as she sat up and laid her head on Seiya's shoulder. _ This is getting weird. Every time Usagi does something or faint, she always goes to Seiya for support. This won't be good. This will give Seiya hope!_ "Uhnn.." Usagi said and she placed her hand on top of Seiya's hand. Seiya started blushing. "It's only a dream… It's only a dream…." Seiya whispered that can be barely heard. "OK! You guys can choose anyplace to sleep" Minako said and she went to her place. 'Good night!" Mako said and went to sleep. The two guys went into their places and dozed off. Seiya placed Usagi beside him and lied down. He was almost dozing off until… Seiya felt arms that were being wrapped around his arm. The arms around Seiya's arm were hugging Seiya's arm. Seiya was surprised at this, he looked beside him and found Usagi's face merely an inch away. Usagi suddenly nuzzled her face on Seiya's neck. Seiya blushed like beat red. _What the heck is she doing? Is she doing it on purpose? Man, if she is I like it!_ _ "_Unnn… Ma… Mamoru" Usagi said and went closer to Seiya. _What am I thinking? To hell with me. I mean, she still loves him. And I'm still trying to win her right? I shouldn't do this. _Seiya was about to take her arms of around his and move farther until "No.. Seiya.. Mamoru's gone now…. And the one next beside me is Seiya.. Unnn… I'm glad" Usagi said and went to him closer. Seiya looked at Usagi carefully. He felt her hug become tighter. _What the heck is happening here? I don't understand! If she said Mamoru's name, How come she's glad I'm here next to her? Wait, is she..? No, that can't be. Even if it is, I'll still try to win her._ Seiya thought and caressed Usagi's face. "I love you" Seiya whispered and gave Usagi a gentle kiss on the cheek, and dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6:The dream and revealing

Author's note: Well, Anyway, I did this so it will be much easier for you guys to read and I didn't like the other font that much. Pls. Read and Review! Be honest pls!

In Usagi's dream…

"Hahahaha! Mamoru, I'm glad that we're together again!" Usagi said as

She hugged Mamoru's arm.

"I'm also happy Usako. If I hadn't bumped into you in front of the Arcade, (A/N: I think ok! I don't remember that much and I'm too lazy to watch sailor moon again!) We wouldn't even be here" Mamoru said.

"Well, Thank my test paper for that." Usagi said as she giggled. "Yeah, Thank goodness that you don't study that much" Mamoru joked. "WHAT!!! So sue me if I don't study!" Usagi said. She un-wrapped her arms around Mamoru and pouted.

"C'mon Usako! Don't be like that, I was only joking!" Mamoru said as he faced Usagi whose back was turned facing him and still pouted. "Usako! Don't be such a baby! You know that I'm really happy that you did and threw that paper!" Mamoru tried to reason with her.

"You're just saying that so I can be with you again! You're nothing without me!" Usagi shouted and sat down( like an Indian or so we called "Indian sit") "Usa… WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?! YOU'RE THE ONE BEING NEEDY! YOU CAN'T EVEN LAST A DAY WITHOUT ME!"

"Are you requiring that I am NEEDY? NEEDY! This is what I get for saving you and earth?!" Usagi said emphasizing needy. "You are such a JERK Mamoru!" Usagi said as she stood up and ran away. "Usako! Pls.!" Mamoru said as he followed Usagi.

They ran and ran and ran endlessly. Usagi stuck her tongue to Mamoru and smiled while running. "Hey! That's not fair!" _How come she has so much energy with a little body! I guess that's what she get for eating that much. _Mamoru thought in between pants.

"You can't catch me in this game!" Usagi said as she ran faster. "Ok. Ok. You (Pant) win. (pant) I give up." Mamoru said and he sat down while panting.

"So you give up huh?" Usagi said as she went to Mamoru's side and lied down. "I knew you can't beat me!" Usagi said as she laughed. "You have so much energy. Where do you get it?" Mamoru asked. "Hmmm.. I don't know. But for sure, you will never catch me!" Usagi said. "Oh yeah?" Mamoru asked and caught Usagi. Usagi is now lying on the grass and Mamoru was on top of her. She can't move since Mamoru Held her wrists tight on the grass and her legs were blocked by Mamoru's legs.

He looked in her eyes and she looked in his eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful Usako. It has the most beautiful light among anyone else. I can remember the first time when I saw it for the first time. I can remember it like it was yesterday." Mamoru said.

Usagi blushed at his words. "Well, you flatter me Mr. Chiba." Usagi said jokingly. "Why thank you for the compliment Ms. Tsukino. Or should I say future Mrs. Chiba" Mamoru smiled and giggled for Usagi. "As it should be" Usagi said. Mamoru smiled and kissed her. She kissed back. They both kissed each other tenderly.

They kissed for about 10 minutes, both savoring the moment. Especially Mamoru _Usagi, I want you to know that I love you so much. I will do anything for you to be happy. But this can't go on forever. Well, not for me. I love you Usagi. I hope he will bring you happiness. _

They parted. Mamoru had a sad face and Usagi quickly noticed it as if it was a secret he kept but was so exposed in his face. "What's wrong Mamoru?" Usagi asked worriedly and kissed him again. Of course Mamoru answered to it. When they parted, "Usako, I have something to tell you." Mamoru said.

"What is it?" Usagi asked worriedly. "Well, for starters, I'm going to Motoki's wedding in America."

"What? Again? We hardly spent anytime together since you need your rest!" Usagi said.

"But it's important. Don't worry, it's only for 2 weeks."

"Ok."

"Uhm.. How can I say this.. Hmm… I'm not coming back."

"Huh? Why?!"

"I'm going to die in a plane crash."

"Then don't go!"

"I have to Usako. It's fate."

"Oh.. I know where this is going! You're seeing someone else! You're just saying that so you can move with her!" Usagi said angrily.

"No! It's not like that Usagi. I'm being honest with you. I love you. But it won't last since I'm going to die. Plus, I asked someone who cares for you as much as I did. He'll take my place."

"No one's taking your place Mamoru! You're the only one in my heart"

"Even me?"

Usagi looked behind her. She found Seiya standing there.

"Seiya" Usagi whispered under her breath. She ran up to Seiya and hugged her.

"I asked Seiya to take my place when I'm gone. I know how much he cares for you. And I know he will do that way I did with you. Or better.." Mamoru said and went into a deep thought.

Usagi and Seiya looked at Mamoru. Mamoru noticed that She held on to him tightly. And he held her tightly like they would never let go. "Usako, come here." Mamoru said and Usagi came to him. "What's wrong?" Usagi asked worriedly as she held on to his arms. "I..I..I.. Hope that you have a happy life with Seiya Usako." Mamoru said as he turned away from her sight.

"What are you saying? We still have lots of time right? We can spend that much time together right?" Usagi said as tears started streaming down her face. Mamoru looked at Usagi and hugged her. "Don't cry Usako. I'll always be with you. I'll watch over you ok?" Mamoru looked in her eyes and kissed her. "I love you. And always remember that. Pls. stop crying. I don't want the light in your eyes to disappear." Mamoru said and he let her go. "Go now."

Usagi nodded her head and walked up to Seiya who outstretched his arms towards her. "Good-bye Usako. I want you to be happy" Mamoru said and walked out into the distance. Seiya and Usagi watched him as he disappeared.

"Good bye Mamoru." Usagi said and hugged Seiya tightly.

**In Usagi's house…**

'Huh?" Usagi woke up and looked around her. She found Seiya beside her and the others sleeping peacefully. "Was it a dream?" Usagi stood up and went to the kitchen. She found Minako sitting there, drinking Hot chocolate (**A/n: It only popped out of my head and I can't think of anything else**)

"Minako, what are you doing? Can't sleep?"

"Huh? Yeah. I don't know why but I'm feeling down."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No. I just can't sleep. Knowing that i caused Mako trouble."

"Is that so? Well, she might forget it tomorrow anyway. If she doesn't, then I'll help you"

"Really? Thank you Usagi."

"Well, can I have whatever you're drinking"

"Sure, there's some in the… Uhm…. Just look in the stove."

Usagi got a cup and sat down on the table.

"Hey odango, can I have some?" Seiya asked. "Sure. There's some on the stove" "Thanks." Seiya went to the stove and got a cup. He sat down beside Usagi. They talked for awhile and went back to sleep. All the more for Seiya's pleasure, Usagi lied down and purposely hugged him in the arm and nuzzled her face in his neck. As it was awhile ago, Seiya blushed and to his surprise, Usagi kissed him on the cheek, an inch from his lips. He went Lava red and Usagi giggled.

They dozed off after 5 minutes and both had pleasant dreams.


	7. Chapter 7:The embarrasment and the trip

"This is very unusual.."

"I know. Maybe they like each other now…. Oww! That actually hurts you know!"

"Urusuy! You'll wake them up!"

"You take your planets attitude! You never want them to be disturbed at a time like this!"

"Well, duh!"

"SSHHHH!! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA!"

"Hehehe. Sorry"

"They're waking up… Shhh…"

"Unnn….." Usagi said as she opened her eyes. She saw 4 girls and 2 guys around her. She looked beside her and saw Seiya still sleeping but facing her. She also noticed that one arm was around his arm. _What's happening?_ Usagi stared at the people for awhile… Silence….. Usagi just kept staring and they stared back.. "Good morning" Everyone fell down anime style. Rei was the first one to stand up and shouted at Usagi while a vein popped out of her head "What are you staring us for so long? Slow poke!" "Well, sorry….. Why where you guys staring?" Everyone fell anime style again. "Why you!!!" Rei was about to pumble Usagi but Mako held on to Rei's shirt.

"C'mon Rei. Don't give Usagi more trouble. She probably doesn't feel good right?" Mako said. As she turned to look at Usagi, She found that there was no one there. Seiya and Usagi went into the kitchen and got some breakfast. Everyone fell down anime style again. "Hey!! Kind of explain why you left us?!" Yaten said as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Well, you guys were to busy talking. Seiya woke up and we both went here." Usagi explained as she took a sip out of her drink.

"Oh? Anyway.. We have something to ask Usagi.. And it concerns about both of you" Usagi and Seiya looked at them with confusion.

"Are you two together?" All of them asked at the same time.

Usagi and Seiya was dumbfounded. Usagi knows that she and Seiya were suppose to be together and Seiya knows that he loves her yet he has to tell her.

"Uhm…" Both said. Everyone was eyeing them. "STOP EYEING US LIKE THAT!!!" Both screamed and continued eating. Everyone sat down. Seiya beside Usagi, Well, you know.

Usagi looked at Seiya while eating. Seiya looked at her also while eating. They caught each other's eyes and turned away, blushing.

Everyone saw that and they all thought _yep! They're going to be together._

"Ahh!! Love!!" Minako said and Both of them blushed even more.

"Minako! You made them blush beat red!" Mako scolded.

"Sorry" Was all Minako could say.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the mall?" Rei suggested.

Everyone agreed. So they all ate and got prepared. You can see how much the guys were embarrassed when they all took a bath. It felt weird. But the people who were most embarrassed was Usagi and Seiya cause they keep on bumping into each other when one just took a bath and had a towel.

Everyone had fun teasing them. The two tried to stop blushing and told them to stop.

"Usagi's blushing!!!" Minako said out loud and everyone looked. Even Seiya. They all laughed and went inside the star light's car. Taiki drove, Mako sat in front. Seiya sat on the side, Usagi sat beside him. Rei sat beside Usagi while Minako and Yaten sat on the back with Ami. Everyone still teased the two cause Usagi's arms were wrapped on Seya's arm.

"Stop clinging to him like he's your mother and you're her child Usagi!" Rei scolded. Seiya's hand was holding her hand. Both blushed and wanted to separate but their arms were the one controlling them and wouldn't let go.

_Why can't I take my arms off his arm?!?! I'm making both of us embarrassed!_

_Why can't I take my Hand off hers?! I'm making her embarrassed!_

The two blushed even more. "Ah!! They're in love!!!" Minako shouted and raised her arms. "Minako! You're making them blush even more!!" Yaten shouted. "Well, you joined in when they were laughing and teasing them!!" Minako snapped back. Yaten was dumbfounded. Minako grinned her triumph over Yaten.

Rei stared at the window. _I wonder if I'll ever meet the one I love…._

"Rei, you alright?" Usagi asked, concerned filled her eyes. "Huh? Oh.. I'm fine.. Don't worry about me!" Rei said with a nervous laugh.

"Ok." Usagi said and stared outside the window. _Why was Mamoru in my dream? What was he saying? He knew that he was going to die… And he sent Seiya to take his place for me.. But Seiya doesn't know anything and hasn't tried anything with me.. I think Mamoru wants us to be together…._ Usagi looked at Seiya who was looking at the window…

She stared at Seiya.. She only noticed that he was this handsome. She always thought of him as a friend but now….

Seiya turned his head and saw Usagi staring at him… He felt himself blush and quickly turned around. _Why is she staring at me… or is she staring out the window? No… She's perfectly staring at me… Well, is she falling? That can't be.. Well, she is beautiful in that point of view.._ Seiya felt himself blush as he thought those thoughts….

Everyone was quiet on the way to the mall… No one talked.. Everyone just stared outside the window….. Everyone lost in their own thoughts… Until.. "THE THREE STAR LIGHTS!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Girls screamed outside the window as they went to them…. "Oh crap! How did they find us?!?!" Yaten screamed as he locked the door beside them. "I don't know… Lock your doors! HURRY!" Taiki screamed as he locked the one beside him…

"Hurry up Taiki!!!" Seiya screamed as he locked the one beside him and held on to Usagi. "What the heck is happening Taiki?!?!?!" Usagi screamed as she held on tight to Seiya.

"They're blocking the road! I can't move the car because these girls are blocking us!!" Taiki replied.. "Well, we have to do something! Or we'll be late for lunch!" Rei screamed and blocked the door.

"We need a distraction!" Mako screamed. Everyone looked at each other and at Minako who was staring at them… "Why me!!" "Cause you're good at distracting people" Mako said with a grin. "Oh right…" Minako said as she glared at Mako who was grinning.

"Ok. We now have our distraction. What's the plan?" Rei asked. Everyone thought for a moment. "Well, since I'm the distraction, I know what to do and when all of them are gone, go and I'll meet you at the mall ok?" Minako asked with a wink. Everyone nodded and she disappeared. "HEY! I SAW THREE LIGHTS ESCAPE HERE! C'MON! THEY'RE FAR BUT WE CAN CATCH THEM!" Minako screamed and all of the girls ran into the direction Minako was talking. (Author's note: Man.. Those girls were stupid!) Taiki took the chance to speed up and drove to the mall. "That was close." Usagi said as she took a deep breath.. "Yeah.. That was…" Rei said but stopped as she looked at the two. Everyone looked at her and followed the way she was looking. They were also surprised by this.

Usagi wondered why Rei stopped as well as Seiya. They looked at each other and they saw why. Seiya was embracing Usagi and Usagi was holding on to Seiya. When they saw this, they removed their hands from each other and blushed beat red..

"Well, let's just go to the mall and hurry up cause it's almost lunch time." Taiki said and drove. "I knew that Minako can distract them from my experience last night." Mako said smiling.

"I hope she'll be alright." Usagi said as she looked behind her incase she was running after them and shouting 'wait for me!'. "Don't worry Usagi. She'll be fine. You know Minako. She's always full of energy. I bet she's already in the mall right now waiting for us." Mako said with a smile. "Will she walk or will she ride a cab?" Rei asked.

"Hmmm.. She didn't tell us. Well, we'll ask her when we see her"

"Ask who what?"

"Ask Minako if she walked or took a cab. Remember Usagi?" Mako asked as she turned around only to find Minako sitting at her place. Everyone screamed or got surprised. "Minako! How did you get here?!?!" Rei asked annoyed.

"I entered the same way where I exited." Minako asked. "Where would that be?" Yaten asked. "The door."

"Which door?"

"That door." And she pointed the door she was talking about. Everyone sweat dropped. "We didn't hear it open and that door is locked." Yaten exclaimed.

"It was lock BEFORE I left and it was un-locked AFTER I left. Do you expect me to go inside a locked door? That would be impossible." Minako said and laughed. She clearly emphasized before and after.

Everyone sweat dropped and gave a nervous laugh. Minako laughed with them except hers was louder than the others. "Well, we're almost here. And Minako, don't do your disappearing and appearing act!" Taiki said and looked at Minako sternly.

"Ok." She answered and gave a big laugh. _This will be a wild day! _Everyone thought at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8:The unsuspecte answer

Everyone was quite on the short trip to the mall. All lost in their own thoughts. (A/n: Just imagine what you want them to think) Seiya was holding Usagi's hand not knowing that he was but he was imagining it (Yet, he's doing it). Usagi was imagining Seiya caressing her hand (Yet, she doesn't know that he's doing it who doesn't know he's really doing it himself.)

Everyone was too quiet that you may think that their statues (but their not). After that noiseless ride, they finally arrived at the mall and were on time for lunch.

"We're on time for lunch.. So, where do you want to eat?" Rei asked everyone and they started thinking. "Hey, we passed by a restaurant that my mom's friend said that the food there was delicious!" Mako said. "Mako.. do you still live with your parents?"

"N...N...No! It was a year ago when I visited my parents and my mom's friends were there. I heard one of them say that there was this restaurant who cooks great food. So there..." Mako said as she sweat dropped because everyone was staring at them.

"Ok. Wanna try it guys?" Rei asked and everyone agreed. "Show us the way Mako." Minako said and Mako led the way. Yaten and Taiki noticed an arm behind her back and Seiya was the only one beside her. "Hey Taiki, you think that arm belongs to Seiya?"

"I guess so cause he's the only one near her. And who couldn't resist doing that?" Yaten smacked Taiki on the head.

"Oww! That actually hurt you know!" Taiki screamed and everyone was looking at them.. "Hehehe.. It's nothing!" Taiki said nervously.

He looked at his side and Yaten wasn't there anymore. He looked at the gang in front of him was already far by now and found Yaten there.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Taiki said as he ran towards them… "If you weren't busy talking, you could have caught up with us" Yaten said as he placed a serious face.

"Well sorry!" Taiki said and just kept quiet.

_What is up with those two? They're bickering like couples. Or are they planning another scheme to trick me? I have to be careful.._

"Hey Mako, how long is it?!" Rei complained. "It's not that far you know! You're over reacting! You're just not used to walking yet since we had that long ride in the three light's car!" Mako snapped and she only received a "Humph".

"Usagi, are you alright? You've been silent after that incident." Seiya asked worriedly. "Huh? Oh sorry. I was lost in thoughts. But other than that, I'm fine. No need to worry" Usagi said as she smiled weakly.

"Alright. But don't think I won't let that escape me" Seiya said.

_Oh Seiya. Don't keep on worrying about me. You're so…. Sweet. And he's been nice to me ever since he heard the news about Mamoru….. _

"Rei!!! Just stop asking and just wait alright!!!!" Mako screamed. "C'mon! Just tell me how long! It's been 30 minutes and we're still walking!!!"

"Quit your yapping cause we're here" Mako said with glaring eyes. Everyone sweat dropped and just waited for Mako to tell them to go in…

"Well? Aren't you guys going in?!?!" Mako said fully frustrated. Everyone went inside and sat down (You know the pattern). Everyone ordered and just ate. They were all talking about what they want to buy and do while in that mall. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Usagi just kept quiet.

They can't relate what the others were saying. Seiya caressed Usagi's hand while she rested her head in his shoulders. They both did it without knowing.

Everyone just kept on staring at them and laughing.. Seiya and Usagi always wondered why cause they won't tell them..

"That was great! You're right Mako, it does taste good!" Minako confirmed. "I hope we knew it sooner that there was a restaurant like that." Yaten said stretching..

They were all laughing about something funny. Seiya and Usagi were holding hand-in-hand. A reporter saw this and came up to Seiya. "Well, three lights member Seiya kou, how's it going?"

"Great. I and the others are here for vacation." Seiya answered.

"Oh? Who are these people Seiya?"

"This is our friends."

"And who's the one holding your hand?"

"Uhm… This is my" But was cut off by Usagi.

"I'm his girlfriend" Usagi said.

**Author's note: I'll leave you here for awhile.. Pls. read and review. I will continue it in a few days…**


End file.
